The locket
by Cinnamongirl46
Summary: When 5 friends expore a old villa in the neighborhood they find the dead body of a mysterious little girl and a strange locket. I think the plot is kinda cheesy.


_**Happy Halloween you freakin retards! :D Warning: HTF, my characters and of course…BLOOD AND GORE! :3 ps. May contain FlippyXFlaky. Don't like couple, don't start hating me. D:**_

In the small town of HTF vill darkness had fallen early, great for the exciting holiday that was today. Halloween! The darkness was brightened by the lights that decorated most of the town. Pumpkins with scary looking carved in faces were all over the place! Small mindless children dressed in silly costumes ran around the town trick or treating. One group of trick or treaters all looked much too old to be trick or treating. The one leading the group was a yellow rabbit wearing pink bunny slippers and a cowboy costume. The one behind him was a green bear wearing a black hooded robe (probable dressing up as death). Behind him were two wolfs, one was blue and wearing a cat costume, the other brown and just wearing a black collar (it's not his costume, he wears it every day). And behind them all was someone wearing a white sheet over them (trying to look like a ghost). All that was showing of them were two holes cut for their light purple eyes and two small red feet at the bottom. You couldn't tell exactly what animal they were, but judging by the quills that stuck out and pierced through the thin fabric, you could tell they were a hedgehog or porcupine or something close to that.

"Okay Cuddles, where are you taking us?" asked the brown wolf. "Would you shut up and quit your whining!" yelled the yellow rabbit. "We're almost there anyway!" "Good, I'm getting sick of walking. But seriously, where are we going?" asked the blue wolf. "Okay, fine. I'll give you a short description of it. It's really cool and scary!" The ghost porcupine winced at the word 'scary'. "Don't worry Flaky, it's probably not going to be scary at all." the blue wolf Said. "I me really, if Cuddles thinks it's cool it must be lame." "Hey!" Her words didn't help the shy porcupine. "Yeah, but what if it is scary. You guys know how much of a coward I am." "You aren't a coward!" she said trying to cheer her up. "She kinda is!" Cuddles exclaimed. The green bear punched him in the shoulder hard. "Ow, dude what the fuck!"

The bear glared at Cuddles and said. "I don't really think your helping." "Whatever, hey look! We're here!" Everyone gasped, looks like Cuddles wasn't kidding when he said it would be scary. It was an old huge villa, the dead trees and dark gloomy chipping paint gave it a creeping look. "Okay, we see it. Can we go now?" the blue wolf asked. "No, come on lets look inside!" said Cuddles walking towards the house. "W-we're g-going in t-there?" Flaky chattered. "Are you crazy? I'm not going in there!" the blue wolf complained. Cuddles rolled his eyes. "Man up Chewy!" "I would, but incase you haven't notice… I'm a girl!" Cuddles ignored her. "So are you guys coming or not?" "Fine, if you stop being an ass we'll come." "Deal!"

Everyone started following him to the villa, except Flaky of course. She really didn't want to come, but she didn't want to be a coward. So she followed them. The green bear turned his face to her and was surprised she was coming and said. "You know you don't have to come with us if you don't want to." Flaky looked down at the sidewalk and sighed. "Flippy, promise you won't tell any one" "Of course." "I don't want to be scared any more. I want to be brave, like you." She whispered. "Flakes, I'm sure every ones just as frightened of this house as you, including me. Even Cuddles is probably scared, he's just trying to impress everyone." That made her feel a bit better, but… "I want to go anyway!" Flippy raise an eyebrow "Uh, you sure" "Yeah, now I'm just curious." " Okay, your funeral." Suddenly Cuddles yelled "Hey Romeo and Juliet, hurry up!" Flaky blushed while Flippy yelled back "We're coming!" They both walked back to the group. Finally they got to the once beautiful porch of the house. Cuddles stopped at the door and stood there in fear. "What are you waiting for, open it." Chewy said with a smirk. "Okay, fine." He hesitated when opening the door. He gripped the dusty handle and pulled the heavy door open (with help from the others). Then they all started walking in to the house. As soon as the last of them walked in the door slammed behind them. "Can we go now?" Chewy asked obviously scared. She turned around and tried to push the door open, but it wouldn't move.

"Damn it! I think we're locked in!" Chewy said angrily. "That's because, one you're a weak little girl and two you're doing it by yourself." Cuddles teased. Then everyone started pushing at the door and it still didn't even creak open. "Okay, I guess we are locked in." Then a lot of groans, 'shit's and 'damn it's could be heard. "Great Cuddles, now you got us stuck in this shitty house!" Rocky (the brown wolf) snarled. "Don't worry, we're not stuck here forever. We can get out from the window." Cuddles walked towards the closest window and tried to open it, but of course it was stuck. So he grabbed a random rock he found on the ground. "Everybody, back away." They did as they were told and took a few steps back, as did Cuddles. He aimed the rock for the window and threw it as hard as he could and instead of breaking the glass into a million pieces, it simple bounced off it lightly. "Well that didn't work." He said plainly. "You know Cuddles, sometimes I really want to kill you." Flippy said. "Come on, let's find another way to get out of here." Flaky said. They all started exploring the large house but stayed together. A minute later sometime caught Flippy's attention, he twitch his nose and stopped in his tracks. "What's wrong Flippy?" Flaky said. "Something smells funny." Flippy replied. "Yeah, I think we all realized that." Cuddles said, referring to the house. "Smells like a dead body." Flippy said walking towards a door. Everyone followed him except for Chewy. "What are you guys doing? What if it is a dead body!" Rocky rolled his eyes and grabbed Chewy wrist, dragging her with them. When they reached the door, Flippy slowly pushed it open. What was inside nearly made him throw up. It was a dead corpse of a little girl!

Every one gasped, the girls started crying and Cuddles threw up in the corner. Flippy kneeled in front the dead young girl. Her flesh wasn't totally rotted away, so it looked pretty gruesome. The sick thing about it was she was smiling, why? Death was nothing smile about and you couldn't die of happiness, so what happened? "Doesn't look like she got stabbed or shot or anything." Flippy said examining the body. "But she could have gotten strangled or poisoned." Flippy looked at her arm, _joy __and __happiness __comes __with __a __price _was in scripted in her flesh. He looked down and saw a golden locket in her rotted hand. He picked it up and stared at it. "Dude, put that down before we all get cursed or something!" Chewy yelled at him. "I'm pretty sure there's no such thing as curses." Flippy replied. "What ever, let's get out of here." Then everyone started walking out the room. Flippy saluted the dead girl like a fallen solider, stood up and followed his friends out the door.

"How do you think she died?" Cuddles suddenly asked. "Well it was definitely a murder, because-" "Can we not talk about this?" Chewy interrupted. She loved bloody horror movies, but she never thought any thing like this would happen. Silence fell on the group, it was like this for a few minutes until a loud crash broke the silence. "Damnit!" Everyone turned to the cause of the noise. The floor had broken under Cuddle's foot and caused him to fall down. "Cuddles! Are you okay?" Flaky asked in a worried voice. "Yeah, I'm fine." Cuddles said trying to stand up, but falling back down. "Dude, I think you might have a broken leg."

**Yay, I'm done with part 1! I'm working on part 2.**


End file.
